Cold Revenge
by Mandy N
Summary: Jack was gone to help Bunny with Easter, leaving Elsa, promising not take long. Alone, she just gets distracted with their tedious royal issues, while her sister Anna is on honeymoon. A week passes when Jack returns smiling, being ignored by the Queen, not letting him touch her for one week.


It was a rainy night in Arendelle, thunder and lightning strongly echo while several drops of rain ran through the bedroom window. The Queen looked wistfully out the window, watching the empty, wet streets, where all people would probably be in the comfort of their homes with their families. That last thought made her contracting face a blank expression. How he missed his parents ... They had left so early that she shared some moments with them, always afraid of its powers. As if this were not enough, Anna was enjoying his honeymoon with Kristoff, and Olaf was with them, which made her feel even more alone.

 _Needed him so much ..._

It was done a week that Jack had left her with the justification that he should help Bunny with the preparations for Easter. He assured it wouldn't linger too much, but did not say when going back. She shrugged, undoing the braid of her hair and began to undress while walked to the bathroom from the bedroom. She was exhausted, his body tired from having spent all day on the throne hearing some subjects, reviewing alliances with other kingdoms ... What else wanted at that moment was a hot bath. If peeked in the mirror suite, analyzing the naked body. She grimaced.

"So white..."

Shee entered the box feeling the hot water relax your muscles, letting out a moan of satisfaction. It was a long time feeling the water renew your energy. Turned off the shower, drying herself and walking naked to the closet in the room.

\- You know, I always loved your hips but watch like this will drive me crazy. - A hoarse voice echoed through the room, covered by moonlight shadows, scaring Elsa.

Immediately covered herself with the pink night-robe, she find the owner of the voice sitting in the room armchair, in the darkest corner. Removed the hood and stood up leaving his side's crook, crooked smiling with his impeccably white teeth.

\- Hi snowflake. - He said slyly, as if he had talked to her yesterday, devouring with his eyes the exposed curves of the Queen.

Incredulous and angry, she pulled her panties in a hurry, covering her small breasts with her hair, her face flushed with desire to kill him for being so cynical. She decided to ignore it, wearing the night-robe and going to the bathroom, followed by Jack.

\- Elsa? - nothing. - Are you listening to me? - She kept ignoring him while she brushed her hair slowly. On impulse, Jack picked up the hairbrush, throwing it away and turned the Queen in her direction.

\- Stop ignoring me Elsa. I'm talking to you ... - the voice was firm and the grip in the hands too.

\- Hello to you too Jack Frost. - She replied sarcastically, leaving the grip and returning to the room. He was confused, following her footsteps and lost for a minute the concentration on her seductive hips until Elsa turn to him.

\- How was your trip? - She asked disinterested, sitting on the bed.

\- Well, technically it wasn't a trip, just went to help Bunny prepare Easter eggs, which took a few days. - He tried to laugh. But as he spoke, Elsa just muttered "Hm" inaudibly, concentrating on passing a cream on the legs, totally disinterested, attracting the attention of the Guardian impatient.

\- _Damn Elsa, what's wrong?_ \- the blonde stopped what she was doing and looked in his direction - I'm here missing you and you treat me like that? - The Queen laughed ironically, motioning for him to sit on the bed. He just obeyed.

The Queen with an naughty grin, sat on the lap of the Guardian, wrapping her arms around his neck. She had said nothing, leaving Jack suspiciously. Lightweight brushed his lips against his, pushing it up the trunk to lean against the headboard. Jack was seduced, grabbing her hips gently, while the other hand rubbed the exposed right thigh. Elsa curled her fingers in the hair of his neck, transforming the peck in an intense kiss. Jack no longer remembered what had been ignored as she rubbed sensually covered their intimacies. He was going crazy, moving her hand into the blonde's panties, feeling her wetness. He moaned during the kiss.

\- _Elsa ... You are so hot ...-_ she bit the corner of his mouth, as his fingers massaged her clit.

The blonde distributed kisses and bites in his neck when quickly withdrew his hand, standing up and smiling triumphant. Jack looked at Elsa totally confused.

\- W-What? - he stammered incredulously, with a voice still hoarse with excitement.

\- Oh Frosty ... you've endured one weeks, what are a few more days? - Winked smartly, leaving the victorious room.

The Guardian couldn't believe it. As she had the courage to seduce him and go away soon after, leaving him in this situation? He had only been a few days off, by God! Okay that was distracted by the time a little, but he was Jack Frost, the playful, the charming crooked smile. This would not be so ... Elsa was playing with forces that couldn't compete.


End file.
